User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 11: The Flash vs Sonic 2
Season 2's here guys! I've been eager to redeem myself after that first atrocious battle with the Flash and Sonic. The amount of scrapped lyrics that this battle had were probably enough to write 2 more full length battles. Hopefully that didn't inadvertently ruin anything. Just wanna say a few things. Any similarities to Wonder's sequel that also involved Sonic are complete coincidence (though I have to admit that I did steal the gif from his battle). Naturally, we referenced similar things but in different ways, but none of what I wrote was meant to copy him in any way. I planned out the framework for this as early as July. Funny enough, Elvis had this problem too. Without further ado, it's time for the rematch between the Scarlet Speedster and the Blue Blur. Ready set go! Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:01 'The Flash:' Round 2 Sanic, you ready for this shit? Cause I’m gonna mess you up more than Sonic 06 did Most of your fans are seven year old little kids Getting boners off of anthropomorphic bats with big tits Your designers must’ve never seen a hedgehog, just look at you You look like a spiky blue ball with long legs and lame shoes Just because I’m not in Smash doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass After your corny comeback is over, then I’ll be, back in a flash! 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' You want to talk about some bad design? Your writers are way less clever Your archrival is a nutty professor that stole your costume and made it better Three others have been the Flash, while I have an entire genome named after me Gotta deal with that pest Iris West. I only listen to the wind that blows free You’re an awkward forensic doctor because your mom was slaughtered Your father was probably the one that offed her but you don’t even bother It’s a good thing you’re always late. My victory is something you’ll wanna miss Run away now, cause if you face me, I’ll show you what true speed really is 'The Flash:' I admit Zoom is pretty generic, but every fight I have with him is a thrill It sure beats having a brooding wannabe Vegeta all up in your grill You’re always getting maimed by that dame Amy, the girl's crazy You need to handle your lady, because her control over you is shady I think the only thing more embarrassing than your Sonic Butt Rock Is that ridiculous transformation where you turn into a werehog I react to the attosecond, so whatever you try against me will fail I’m miles ahead of you, even at your fastest you can’t catch my tail 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Those were some snazzy verses Barry, I liked three of your lines But you’re crazy if you think you’re gonna win against me this time You can’t outrun me, not when I activate my secret weapons You won’t like this pain, but it’ll be over in sixty seconds! (1:42) Now I'll show you! 'Super Sonic:' (1:43-2:09) With the seven Chaos Emeralds I’ve done my transformation I got abilities far greater than a Super Saiyan Gotta go fast when I’m blazing through the track I move with Sonic Speed. You can’t handle this attack I’ll fly so fast I’ll disappear without a single trace I don’t need the atmosphere cause I can breathe in space I’ll eat you up like a chili dog. I’m the chillest, dawg Did you really think you had a chance to finish me off? I’m a super duper trooper and a Super Sonic cruiser You‘re a loser with no humor that messed up the DC future The blast zone cannot hurt me so prepare for a K.O. If you didn’t catch that then you’re too slow! I break through every obstacle including the light barrier You can’t intimidate me with that spandex. I’m not scared of ya Trying to beat me now is suicide, don’t even try it I’m the fastest being in the universe, you can’t deny it 'The Flash:' You can finally break the light barrier. Congrats, that’s pretty cool But you forgot I can do that and more without those silly jewels Fifteen seconds, that’s all you got. It’s not too late to admit you feel remorse Talk all you want but nothing can outrun the source of the Speed Force! So please, you can’t hold deez. Even Superman knows he can’t beat me in a race Your cockiness keeps holding you back, but don’t you hate to be contained? You’ve increased your speed a little, but whether you’re super or hyper, you can’t win You may have my powers Sonic, but you have almost zero imagination about using them Who Won? ---- Hints Category:Blog posts